Mexican 1 peso coin
Mexico Second Mexican Empire United Mexican States |value= 1.00 pesos, 8.00 reales (Mexican Empire) |years= |mass= |diameter= |composition= |obverse= |reverse= }} The 1 peso coin was first issued by the Second Mexican Empire from 1866 to 1867, during the reign of Emperor Maximilian I, even though an unissued pattern coin of the denomination was struck by the original United Mexican States several years earlier in 1842. In 1869, two years after the execution of Maximilian and the establishment of the current United Mexican States, a new issue of the 1 peso coin was introduced. Thenceforth, the country has continued to periodically issue 1 peso coins. It is the oldest denomination of circulating coined Mexican currency since the 1 centavo coin was discontinued in 1973. History 1842 pattern The Mexican Mint was commissioned by the original United Mexican States to strike 1 peso pattern coins in 1842. At the time, the word "peso" was often used as a colloquial expression for the 8 real, or piece of eight, coins of Mexico and Spain. The coin, which is today considered extremely rare, is composed of silver. An eagle, likely the coat of arms of the United Mexican States, is featured on the obverse, while a Phrygian cap, a symbol of liberty often depicted on Mexican coins of the period, is displayed on the reverse. Peso coins of Maximilian I (1866-1867) The Second Mexican Empire under the rule of Emperor Maximilian I issued the first circulated Mexican 1 peso coin from 1866 to 1867. The coin is composed of .903 fine silver (90.3% silver, 9.7% copper). It weighs 27.07 grams and measures 37 millimeters in diameter and 2.5 millimeters in thickness. A right-facing effigy of a bearded Maximilian is displayed on the obverse, accompanied by the caption "MAXIMILIANO EMPERADOR" ("Emperor Maximilian") and a small ribbon. The coat of arms of the Second Mexican Empire, which consisted of an image of a Golden Eagle devouring a snake on a prickly pear cactus inside a crowned circular frame supported by two griffins, is depicted on the reverse. Above the arms is the title "IMPERIO MEXICANO" ("Mexican Empire"). Below the left griffin is the coin's value, and below the right is the year of minting and the mint mark. A "Go" mark represents the Guanajuato Mint and an "Mo" or "Pi" signifies the mint in San Luis Potosí. The variety struck with an "Mo" is the most common, partly because it was the only variant that was struck into 1867, with a total of about 3,386,000 pieces. At least six 1 peso pattern coins composed of silver, silver-plated copper, copper, cupronickel, or lead were minted in 1866 at San Luis Potosí. First issues of the Second Mexican Republic (1869-1905) Following Emperor Maximilian's execution and the consequential dissolution of the Second Mexican Empire, the current United Mexican States was established in 1867. In 1869, during the presidency of Benito Juárez, the 1 peso coin was reintroduced. This coin is composed of .903 fine silver and weighs approximately 27.073 grams. The coat of arms of Mexico, which was reverted back to its pre-imperial form in 1867, is featured on the obverse, with the title "REPUBLICA MEXICANA." ("Mexican Republic") inscribed above and the year of minting written below. A radiating Phrygian cap with the word "LIBERTAD" ("liberty") on its band is displayed on the reverse. Below are three items that together represent law: a scroll bearing the word "LEY" ("law"), a sword, and a weighing scale. At the bottom of the reverse near the coin's rim is the value "UN PESO", the mint mark, and an indicator of the coin's silver purity. Coins were produced at mints in Mexico City (Mo), San Luis Potosí (Pi), and Oaxaca (Oa) from 1869 to 1873; Culiacan (Cn), Durango (Do), Guadalajara (Ga), Guanajuato (Go), and Zacatecas (Zs) from 1870 to 1873; and Chihuahua (CH) from 1872 to 1873. A new 1 peso coin was introduced in 1870, only a year after the introduction of the silver coin, which it circulated alongside for a short period of time. Production of the earlier coin ceased in 1873, but the new coin continued to be struck until 1905. This coin is composed of .875 fine gold. It weighs approximately 1.692 grams and measures less than 1 millimeter in thickness. Similar to the coin first issued in 1869, it features the coat of arms of Mexico on the reverse, along with the state title of the Mexican Republic and the year. The value, written as "1 PESO", is displayed in the center of the reverse, with the gold purity and mint mark inscribed above and a wreath engraved below. Coins were produced at Alamos (As) and Chihuahua (Ca) in 1888 only, in Culiacan (Cn) from 1873 to 1905, in Guanajuato (Go) from 1870 to 1900, in Hermosillo (Ho) from 1875 to 1888, in Mexico City (Mo) from 1870 to 1905, and in Zacatecas from 1872 to 1890. Copper and silver patterns of the silver coin were struck at Mexico City in 1869. These were followed by various unrelated patterns minted in copper, silver, and white metal from 1871 to 1889. 1898 to 1909 issue .]] The Republic of Mexico introduced a new 1 peso coin during the presidency of Porfirio Díaz in 1898. It continued to be struck until 1909. This coin is composed of .903 fine silver, weighs 27.073 grams, and measures 39 millimeters in diameter. The coat of arms of Mexico is featured on the obverse, with the title "REPUBLICA MEXICANA" written above. Displayed in the center of the reverse is a radiating Phrygian cap with the word "LIBERTAD" ("liberty") printed along the band. Underneath it is the value, mint mark, year, and silver purity. Unlike the earlier 1 peso coins, the coin issued from 1898 to 1909 was only produced at four mints: Culiacan (Cn), Guanajuato (Go), Mexico City (Mo), and Zacatecas (Zs). Mexico City struck at least 118,678,000 examples, including approximately 10,250,000 restrikes from 1949 that can be distinguished from the originals by the number of beads on the reverse (originals have 139 beads while restrikes only have 134). At least 11,579,000 examples were struck at Culiacan from 1898 to 1905, and during the same interval, 36,027,000 were produced at Zacatecas. Coins from Guanajuato were only made from 1898 to 1900. During these three years, at least 8,952,000 1 peso coins were minted. Caballito peso .]] During 1910, the famous "Caballito" peso coin was introduced, which is known today as one of the most appealing Mexican coins. The coin was designed by French engraver Charles Pillet, who was commissioned to design the coin commemorating 100 years since the Mexican War of Independence, which started in 1810. The coin, composed of 903/1000 fine silver, weighed 27.07 grams and had a diameter of 39 millimeters. The coin's obverse displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, with the state title ("Estados Unidos Mexicanos") and the value. The reverse displayed Liberty on a horse with her hand lifted high in exhortation along with the year and the legend, "Independencia y Libertad" (Independence and Liberty). The coin ceased circulation in 1914. [[wikipedia:es:Charles Pillet|Charles Pillet on the Spanish (Español) Wikipedia]] 1918 to 1945 .]] In 1918, after four years of the one-peso coin not being minted, a completely new coin design was minted. Due to the drop of the silver content in Mexican coinage, the amount of silver used in the coin was decreased to 800/1000 fine silver, thus lowering the mass of the coin to 18.13 grams and the diameter to 34 millimeters. This coin's reverse, like many of its predecessors, displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, and the state name, but its value was moved to the reverse, which also displayed the year of minting, and a Phrygian cap. On the edge was the inscription, "Independencia y Libertad". This new coin stopped being minted in 1919, when a new coin of the same design was introduced the following year. The only differences between the new coin and the old coin were the silver content, which was decreased to 720/1000 and the mass, decreased to 16.6 grams. In 1945, the minting of the coin ceased. Late 1940s .]] From 1947 to 1949, a new 1 peso coin and design was implemented. The coin was composed of 500/1000 fine silver, weighed 14 grams, and had a diameter of 32 millimeters. This coin featured a new design of the Mexican coat of arms along with an unchanged state name. The coin's reverse displayed Generalisimo José María Morelos, the value, year, and for the first time since 1909, displayed the coin's silver content. 1950 coin In 1950, the Mexican Mint developed a new one-peso coin. The silver content of the coin was decreased further, down to 300/1000 fine silver, with a weight of 13.33 grams, a diameter of 32 millimeters, and a thickness of 2 millimeters. The coin featured the same Mexican coat of arms as its predecessor, along with the state title of Mexico. Its reverse displayed a different design of José María Morelos, along with the value and the year of minting. On this coin, the silver content was not displayed, possibly due to having a low content. 1957 to 1967 .]] In 1957, a new one-peso coin was issued by the Bank of Mexico, and had many comparable differences to the previous pesos. The silver content of this coin had dropped dramatically, only having a content of 100/1000 fine silver. However, the decrease in silver did not decrease the mass of the coin, as the remaining composition of the coin increased its mass to 16 grams. It had a diameter of 34.5 millimeters and a thickness of 2.3 millimeters. The obverse of the coin featured José Marìa Morelos, while the reverse displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, along with the state name, value, and year of minting. On the edge, the "Independencia y Libertad" inscription returned. This coin ceased circulation in 1967. 1957 commemorative coin Along with the introduction of the new one-peso in 1957, the Bank of Mexico issued a commemorative coin of the same value, which celebrated the 100th anniversary of the Mexican Constitution of 1857. It was composed of only 100/1000 fine silver, with a mass of 16 grams and a diameter of 34 millimeters. The obverse displayed Benito Juárez, along with the legend, "Centenario de la Constitucion de Mexico 1857–1957" (Centennial of the Constitution of Mexico 1857–1957), while the reverse displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, the coin's value, and its year of minting.1 peso (100th Anniversary of Constitution) – Numista First non-silver issue In 1970, as a part of the new issue of the Mexican peso, the one-peso coin was changed dramatically in several different aspects. Among one of these changes was the transition from using silver in the coins to cuprnonickel. The coins weighed 9.07 grams and had a diameter of 28.98 millimeters. The coin's obverse displayed the linear coat of arms of Mexico with the state title above it in the shape of a semi-circle. The reverse showed José María Morelos facing left, along with the value and the year of minting. This coin was minted until 1984, and during that time, circulated alongside another new one-peso coin. Final Morelos coin In 1983, the Bank of Mexico issued the second non-silver issue of the one-peso coin. However, unlike its predecessor, the coin was composed of stainless steel. This metal, being very light, reduced the mass of the one-peso coin down to 5.9 grams. The diameter was also smaller, at 24 millimeters, with a thickness of 1.85 millimeters. The coin displayed the current coat of arms of Mexico with the state title above on its obverse. On its reverse, the coin displayed José María Morelos along with the coin's value and year of minting. This was the last time that Morelos ever appeared on any Mexican coin. These coins ceased in 1987. Azteca coin In 1993, with the introduction of the "Azteca series" of coins, came a the first bullion 1 peso coin. It was composed of .999 fine silver, weighed 7.77 grams, and measured 26.8 millimeters in diameter. Displayed on the obverse was the coat of arms of Mexico and the coin's silver purity. Depicted on the reverse was an eagle warrior with the value, year of minting, and a legend reading, "GUERRERO AGUILA". Only 2400 of these coins were produced.MEXICO Nuevo Peso KM# 644 1993 – Numismatic Guaranty Corporation Central Veracruz coin Following the introduction of the "Azteca series", the "Central Veracruz series" of coins was issued by the Bank of Mexico. Similar to the coin of the preceding series, it was composed of .999 fine silver, weighed 7.77 grams, and measured 26.8 millimeters in diameter. Shown on the obverse was the coat of arms of Mexico and the coin's silver purity, also similar to the previous coin. However, the reverse depicted a bas-relief of Tajin, with the value, year of minting, and an inscription reading, "BAJORRELIEVE DE EL TAJIN". A total of 104,010 of these coins were produced.MEXICO Nuevo Peso KM# 567 1993 – Numismatic Guaranty Corporation Mayan coin During 1994, as a part of Mexico's Mayan Series of coins, a commemorative 1 peso coin composed of silver was minted. Its obverse featured the current coat of arms of Mexico, along with the state title, the purity, and composition of the coin. Its reverse featured a depiction of Chac Mool along with the year of minting and the value. Underneath Chac Mool is a caption that misspells the name as "Chaac Mool". It had a diameter of 27 millimeters and a thickness of 2 millimeters. The same design was used for a commemorative 2 and 5 peso coins during the same year.1994 Mexican Silver 1 Peso "Chaac-Mool" – APMEX.com Nuevo peso In 1992, the first one-peso coin of the nuevo peso was minted. Just like its predecessor, stainless steel was incorporated into the new coin as the outside of the ring. Inside this ring is an aluminum-bronze center. The coin weighs a total of 3.95 grams, with the ring being 2.14 grams and the center being 1.81 grams. It has a diameter of 21 millimeters and a thickness of 1.64 millimeters. The obverse featured the coat of arms and the state title, while the reverse displayed the year of minting and the value (with the prefix N$) surrounded by the Sunshine Ring of the Aztec calendar stone. In 1996, the prefix "N$" was dropped from the new peso, and remains like this up to this day. Gallery Mexico peso 1902.jpg|A gold peso coin from 1902. See also *Libertad *Mexican 1 peso coin (Cristeros) *Mexican 1 peso coin (Revolutionary) References }} Category:Mexican peso Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Cupronickel Category:Gold Category:Silver Category:Stainless steel